she's constantly making me smile
by ImagineTalia19
Summary: What starts out as a normal day soon changes to be one of the best days of her life so far. Short description I know. This is my first story so reviews would be good. Rated M incase of other chapters I write for this story.


Chapter 1- The day my life changed

Brittany POV:

There comes a time in life when one moment can change everything. It started out as a normal day, got my coffee and went to work. But after work I went out for drinks and dinner with my best friends, that's where I met her.

I enter the restaurant and hear my name being called; I turn around and see two of my best friends Puck and Quinn. "Yo Pierce, over here" my best friend Puck says

"Seriously Puck did you actually say yo?" I laugh out loud

I sit down at the table; the waitress comes over and asks what I would like to drink. I tell her I want a beer.

"So Brittany any hot girls lately?" puck says to me.

"No Puck, I'm fed up of sleeping around and I've got no hope of a relationship after Alexa!" I sighed.

" Come on Brit it can't be that bad. What about if I set you up with a friend of mine?" Quinn said.

"Noooooooo, remember the last time you set me up on a date she was basically a vampire." I shouted.

Puck starts laughing and way to loud, so much were getting stares.

"PUCK!" Quinn shouted.

Puck shuts up immediately and apologies to me, which causes me to laugh.

"Anyway Brit this girl, trust me you'll really like her. Come on trust me and plus you can't really get away with it"

"What do you mean I can't get away with it?" I question.

"So you must be their famous friend Brittany? I'm Santana Lopez it's so great to finally meet you"

She's holding out her hand to me and I'm stuck I don't know what to do. She's beautiful and her eyes don't get me started on them. A cough brings me back to the present and away from staring at her. I stand up immediately and shake her hand, I pull out a chair for her and she smiles at me shyly. I silently congratulate myself; yes I've still got game. No matter how much game I have I can't stop looking at her.

No ones POV:

Puck and Quinn look at each other and smirk as Brittany hangs onto every word Santana says.

" So Brittany how is work?" Quinn says interrupting them.

Brittany turns back around slightly to face Quinn and smiles. "It's good, more clients are coming in. Might have to go back home soon as I've been requested quoting Jessie "to show my ugly mug in the studio because she needs best friend time" Brittany says with a chuckle.

"Where's home for you? What do you do for work? Sorry I'll stop before it turns into 21 questions" Santana rambles.

Brittany laughs and then looks at Santana with a loving smile. "I'm a producer, well Beyoncé's producer mostly. But I'm starting to get more clients at the minute. Also home is England for me"

"She and Beyoncé are basically best friends. She's also Beyoncé's choreographer" Quinn exclaims.

"So you're the best friend that everyone talks about? Also you don't sound British, like at all" Santana questions.

"Yeah I was born in England well London and stayed there for 5 years. Then I've lived in America since, first New York till 18 then came to LA for college and haven't left. Well sep for going home to see my Mum, family and friends." Brittany says just as her phone rings. "Excuse me for a minute"

" So Santana what do you think?" Puck says.

Santana turns back around from following Brittany with her eyes. "Huh? Sorry not concentrating. She's amazing and so beautiful too, I really want to get to know her properly"

Quinn smiles at Santana " I'm sure she wants to get to know you too, we've never seen her look at someone the way shes been looking at you all night"

Brittany walks back " Sorry about that guys, Beyoncé was calling to tell me I don't need to come in tomorrow. But she also has a concert tomorrow and wondered if us lot wanted to come to that" Brittany turns to Santana and says " So do you want to come tomorrow with me because them to over there will be grinding all over each other, it gets a bit much hahaha"

" Yeah course I want to come, what time is it all happening?"

"Well I could pick you up at half 6, we could get dinner and then we could get to know each other better" Brittany turns to look at Quinn and Puck " Without these two looking at us the whole time"

Santana goes to say some thing but is interrupted by Quinn "hey now we introduced you don't be getting cheeky"

Brittany laughs "I know I was only joking, anyway we better be going I think the restaurant is closing soon. Do you need a lift home Santana?"

"Yeah if you don't mind these two gave me a lift saying there was no point bringing my car"

" See I was right I knew Brit would give you lift home. Anyway we will see you two tomorrow, Brit text me the details tomorrow yeah?" Puck says.

" Yeah course, see you two tomorrow" Brittany hugs Quinn and puck, and then waits for Santana too as well.

Brittany leads Santana out of the restaurant and into her car, which the valet brought around.

Santana tells Brittany where she lives and Brittany starts driving towards her house "So I never asked what do you do for a living?"

Santana looks at Brittany " I'm a lawyer, I'm mostly know for helping women"

"Can I ask why women?"

Santana suddenly looks down and gets quiet, Brittany notices this "You can tell me anything you should know that, I know we have only just started getting to know each other but I want to get to know you better"

"Ummmm I want to tell you but maybe another day when we know each other a bit more"

At this point Brittany had arrived at Santana's house and turns off the engine, she gets out of the car and opens Santana's door. Brittany helps Santana get out of the car, Santana looks up at the Brittany confused.

Brittany smiles down at Santana "I want you to know that I like you and really want to get to know you better. I'll wait as along as you want me to until you feel ready to tell me okay?"

"Thank you Brit, I like you too and I wont make you wait long" Brittany smiles at the nickname "Well I'll let you get in, I'll pick you up at half 6 tomorrow. Oh can I have your number?"

Santana laughs "Course you can have my number" Santana gives Brittany her number. "I'll see you tomorrow then" Santana says. "Yeah tomorrow" Brittany says while looking at Santana. Santana gives Brittany a hug and kisses her cheek and walks in her house.

Brittany smiles as she gets back in her car. She can't wait for tomorrow.

Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of the characters that are named in this story.


End file.
